User blog:MilenHD/William Wallace vs Ragnar Lodbrok
William Wallace: The Scottish rebel, seven years terrorized England. VS Ragnar Lodbrok: The Viking raider, who terrorized both Northen Europe and nearly captured Paris. Who..is..Deadliest?!? To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens, when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, history will be rewritten, but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. William Wallace William Wallace (1273-1305) was a Scottish knight and landowner who is known for leading a resistance during the Wars of Scottish Independence and is known today in Scotland as a patriot and national hero. Wallace's father and brother were killed by a English knight. William Wallace began his fight for independence by killing the son of the English governor of Dundee, who had been bullying Wallace and his family. In 1291 or 1292, he killed the son of an English noble, named Selby, with a dirk. However, Wallace's most well-documented early combat occurred in 1297, when he killed William Heselrig, the English Sheriff of Lanark, supposedly to avenge the murder of Marion Braidfute, a young maiden Wallace had courted and wed. On September 11, 1297, Wallace's forces won the Battle of Stirling Bridge. Although vastly outnumbered, the Scottish forces routed the English army by funneling them across a narrow bridge, which would collapse later in the battle, sending many English soldiers to a watery grave. After the battle, Wallace was knighted, possibly by Robert the Bruce (who later become King of Scots), and was named "Guardian of Scotland and Leader of its armies." In the months that followed, Wallace led a raid on Northern England. The following year, Wallace was defeated at the Battle of Falkirk, but managed to evade capture until August 5, 1305, when a Scottish knight loyal to England turned him over to the English. He was transported to London, where he was convicted of treason. On August 23, Wallace was hanged, drawn, and quartered, strangled by hanging but released while still alive, eviscerated and had his bowels burnt before him, and was finally beheaded while his body was cut into four parts. William Wallace fought the English with: Short Range= War Hammer *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 2 feet *Steel Head, Wooden handle |-| Mid Range= Claymore *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Steel |-| Long Range= Ball & Chain *Weight: 13 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Range: 20 feet *Steel |-| Special= Targe *Weight: 2 pounds *Length:2.5 feet (diameter) *Wood, Steel & Deer Hide Ragnar Lodbrok Ragnar Lodbrok was a Viking raider who lived in the early 800s AD. Norse sagas state that Lodbrok was briefly declared king of much of Denmark and Sweden, and claimed to be descended from Odin himself. Ragnar made himself well known and feared in civil wars in Denmark, and by raiding France. Lodbrok first raided France in the 845 with a fleet of 120 ships and an army of 5000 men. Lodbrok took advantage of the shallow draft of the Viking longship, using rivers as transport corridors and avoiding conflict with Frankish heavy cavalry. Ragnar's Vikings attacked a number of cities in northwestern France, including Rouen and Carolivenna. Ragnar then raided the Abbey of St. Denis, driving the soldiers guarding the Abbey to flee their posts by executing prisoners in front of them. Ragnar then sailed up the Seine to Paris, where he held the city for ransom, and received 7000 pounds of silver in exchange for sparing the city. Ragnar died soon after, however, when he was shipwrecked on the coast of England and taken captive by King Aelle of Northumbria. Aelle ordered Ragnar executed, according to legend by being thrown into a pit filled with venomous snakes. Aelle, however, would pay dearly for the execution of Ragnar. Ragnar's sons, Ivar the Boneless and Halfdan Ragnarsson, and Ubbe Ragnarson, led an invasion of England known as the Great Heathen Army. The Great Heathen Army took the city of York, and captured Aelle, executing him a particularly brutal manner known as the "Blood Eagle", which consisted of cutting open the victim's chest and tearing out his lungs, positioning them in a manner that resembled the wings of an eagle. Ragnar's raids in France also left the legacy of a number of Vikings who settled in the area, becoming known as the Normans, whose greatest claim to fame would come 200 years later with the conquest of England by William the Conqueror in 1066. Ragnar Lodbrok pillaged North Europe with: Short Range= Longsword *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel |-| Mid Range= Dane Axe *Weight: 7 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Steel head, Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Throwing Spear *Weight: 5 pounds *Length: 7 feet *Range: 25 feet *Steel point, wooden handle |-| Special= Bearded Axe *Weight: 4 pounds *Length: 3 feet *Steel head, Wooden handle Analysis & Notes My Edges Short: Edge Ragnar: His sword is longer and has more option than the war hammer. Mid: Edge William: Again his sword is more versitale than Ragnar's axe, and is studier. Long: Edge Ragnar: His spear has more range and it's more lethal than William's Ball & Chain. Special: Edge William: His shield can be used as both defensive and offensive tool, with his spike. Also Ragnar's axe is slwo and can be used as throwing weapons but isn't wise to throw you're last weapon. X-Factors Armor: William 85/ Ragnar 85: Both are wearing chainmail, and both bring their shields with them, which are made from similar materials. Brutality: William 90/ Ragnar 95: Ragnar killed in much more and brutal way then William, since he was always pillaging and raping on his raids. William was vengeful for killing his lover, but he didn't do the things Ragnar did. Tactics: William 89/ Ragnar 82: While both used hit and run tactics, this and the Swine Array were his only tactics, but William used many other such as fake retreat, guerilla warfare etc. Both aren't the best tacticians, but William is better of the two. Endurance: William 81/ Ragnar 95: Ragnar fought all day during his lifetime without tirement, while William fought seven years against the English and he was captured and bheaded, no wotties Ragnar was still captured and executed. Notes Battle ends on 24th on December (It will be the last battle for this year, and until 2017 good luck guys) It will be 1 vs 1, as both warriors will meet at the shores of Scotland. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation It was a misty day as usual near the shores of Scotland. William Wallace heard that a man from the North had come to their lands. William and few Highlanders came to see the invaders, as Ragnar and a much larger group of of Norse warriors were standing there. As Ragnar saw them and spoke to them-"You are the Highlanders, the locals of this area right?" And William answered them-"Yes indeed, and who is asking and why did you come here?" Ragnar said clearly "We are the Vikings of the Norse, we had come to loot and pillage.", but William Wallace answered him "You will attack a smaller group, let us fight one on one, since we are both the leaders, if I win you shall search for other lands to pillage, if you win you can pillage." Ragnar smiled a little bit and answered " Well you are going to die after all" and threw his spear at William, missing him narrowly. Than William started spinning and threw his ball & chain, but it didn't even got close to Ragnar. Ragnar than pulled his sword and shield and charged at William, who's got his trusty targe and war hammer and as both warriors clashed, Ragnar's sword did nothing to William's targe, but with great force William Wallace slammed his hammer, destroying Ragnar's shield. As William swung his hammer again, Ragnar ducked the swing and with a slash of his sword, he knocked the war hammer away. William raised his shield and blocked the blow of the sword, and he pushed Ragnar, piercing his shield spike into his stomach, wounding him. Ragnar grabbed his bearded axe and managed to smash William's targe. William after all pulled his claymore and with just one swing, he knocked both of Ragnar's weapons. Ragnar raised his dane axe and charged at William. Both giant axe and sword clashed at few times, with both warriors been equal in this battle. As both the Highlanders and Vikings were cheering their leaders, in a sudden moment William pierced Ragnar's abdomen, and with last breath Ragnar said -"Long I hjave waited to see Valhalla." As William pulled his claymore, and yelled "SCOTLAND!" as the Viking moved their leader dead body and retreating slowly, while the Highlanders were yelling in victory. Expert's Opinion While Ragnar Lodbrok had the experience and better long range weapon, William Wallace arsenal for melee was just superior in a close battle of the Bane of Nations, William Wallace won over the viking raider. Category:Blog posts